Playstation Home
Cast *'Rocco Botte as Anthony Funn' Transcript (Rocco is pretending to be Anthony Funn explaining about the new "Playstation Home" for the PS3)' ' Rocco(Anthony Funn): Hi, I'm Anthony Funn from Sony, I represent the "Home Division". Alot people have express to us that they don't think "Playstation 3's Home" as this fun as they thought it would be, I'm here to reconvince the public that "Home" is fun and the activities are even funner. Let's go. You guy's are having fun. On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 1 WAIT IN LINE FOR ACTIVITIES '''Random Guy #1: '''Always have fun. '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''Yeah, just just like waiting in line though I'm that's what I've saying. '''On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 2 MOVE THINGS PLACES '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''You can put that anywhere you choose...isn't that fun. Exactly cause you could you could go there or over there. Yeah, cause even I don't get to do while I'm in line for it cause it's fun you know. Who here's having fun waiting in line? WEEEEEEEE! '''On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 3 JACKET CHOICES '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''You didn't have to wear jackets today, but but you wanted to and your good right. '''On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 4 HAT DECISIONS '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''So you don't wanna are gonna where hats tomorrow? Who's here? Show your hands, who's wearing hats? WEEEEEEE! '''On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 5 YOU CAN WALK PLACES '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''I can walk. '''Random Lady: '''Go have fun somewhere else, you're bothering me. '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): I can walk that way, I can walk that way. Random Lady: '''Goodbyyyyyyyyye. '''On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 6 GROW BEARDS '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''So, you've plan on uh growing a beard at "Home". '''Random Guy #2: '''You know I might, I've been thinking about it. '''On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 7 COLOR YOUR SWEATERS '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): I can wear whatever colored sweater I want, I can wear whatever hat I want. To where who, are you guys gonna wear a hat tomorrow? Random Lady: 'Get the f**k out of here. '''On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 8 (PLAN TO) GO BOWLING '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''We should go bowling later. '''On Screen Text: '''ACTIVITY 9 CHAT WITH FRIENDS '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''Just send me a message oh well, you can't cause they've turned off chat. '''On Screen Text: '*CHAT TEMPORARILY DISABLED* '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''But if...if you have uh my Email. '''On Screen Text: ACTIVITY 10 TRY TO EMAIL THEM Rocco(Anthony Funn): My Email um BBaller02. OnScreen Text: '''BBALLER02@YAH. '''On Screen Text: ACTIVITY 11 GET HELP Rocco(Anthony Funn): 'Who's on the phone? Tell them uh tell them to get a PS3. '''Random Girl: '...He didn't answer. 'Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''Can you call him back? Uh I need to uh really trying to market this um I know um I'm being funny here, this is serious situation, worst day of my life, this holiday I'm gonna say right now 10,000 people don't download "Home" tonight, I'm out of the job. (Dramatic music and dramatic scene but it's not done yet) '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''You don't even need to really be here, do you have a Playstation? You can. '''Random Guy #2: '''I don't, but I should get one. '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''You should get a Playstation you know, waiting even if your waiting in line, even if you can't get through to the arcade games, you have a Playstation you know just. '''Random Guy #2: '''Do they have a game on the Playstation that's just waiting in line? '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): '''Yeah, Hell yeah. '''On Screen Text: '(Playstation Home Logo) HELL YEAH '''Rocco(Anthony Funn): ...Do you have boots too? I can get boots. '''On Screen Text: '''COMING SOON BOOTS Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos Category:Videos